


loved

by yveschuu (recent)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday, Fluff, Gen, i'm sorry i didn't tag the other girls, just the girls that are actually in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recent/pseuds/yveschuu
Summary: Jungeun is observant, but maybe... not really.





	loved

Jungeun is observant. Everyone has been acting weird, and she knows why. There's no other reason for it.

Yeojin stole her clothes and everyone's trying to hide it. She checked her cabinets and drawers, and aside from the clothes still in the laundry, there were definitely some clothes missing. 

First it was Jiwoo avoiding her gaze while they were in the living room. She hasn't even talked since she sat on the couch, which was _weird_ for Jiwoo. She's not as active as the younger members, but Jiwoo is easily one of the mood-makers (in... her own way) of the group. She would always crack jokes and puns, trying to lighten the mood and cheer up the members when they're tired, especially during short moments they have not rushing for photoshoots and going through vocal training and dance practices.

Jiwoo being quiet isn't okay, and it makes Jungeun really uneasy.

*

Jungeun had to go out for errands, and she dragged Yeojin along to interrogate her. 

"Yeojin-ah," She started, her voice firm. She was determined to make her admit to it.

Yeojin hummed in response, and she took it as a cue to continue. "Did you steal my clothes again? Jiwoo won't talk to me, let alone look me in the eyes. The others have been acting weird too." Yeojin stopped looking at the various types of bread in front of her, and turned to stare at Jungeun incredulously. Jungeun was too busy staring at a chocolate bun to notice the look on the younger's face. "I mean, if you did, I don't really care. Just tell me next time, okay?" Yeojin sighed at her, mostly at how completely _oblivious_ she is. "Alright, unnie."

Jungeun smiled at herself, clearly pleased that she has confirmed and put an end to the awkwardness between her and the girls. 

(Yeojin texts Haseul shortly after— "unnie she still hasnt noticed" —opting not to scold the leader for being painfully obvious despite Jungeun's obliviousness)

*

"Weird." Jungeun wonders out loud. "What's weird, unnie?" She looks at Yeojin and back to the dark hallway. Her eyes narrowed at the lack of noise. Usually at this time of the day, everyone would either be in the living room watching tv together, or in their rooms, but a few of them still out watching tv. (Or leaving it on while they slept on the couch) She's suspicious, but still brought the shopping bags in the dorm, heading straight to the kitchen to drop them off and investigate. Yeojin followed closely, quickly spotting the girls in the living room running after them. 

Jungeun turns on the lights in the kitchen, gasping at the decorations littered in the room.

"Happy birthday our dear Jungeun—" everyone started singing, and she felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She internally smacks her head for thinking their weird behavior was just because of something as small as Yeojin borrowing clothes, and for forgetting that her own birthday was today. Their schedule this month was hectic, with debut coming up soon. They were required to go to more practices and more vocal lessons. It's not surprising that the members remembered her birthday though, she knew how much everyone cared for each other.

She was full on crying by the time they finished the song, laughing along with them when they tease her for it. One by one they started greeting her, along with some personal messages and some giving her tiny trinkets they said reminded them of her, some giving her a heartfelt letter filled with gratitude and love for her.

As the day goes on, with the girls showering her with _extra_ love today, Jungeun thinks she is more than blessed to have friends like them, to have people as caring as the girls be so close to her. They were more than friends to her; they were like sisters. Although they may argue from time to time, Jungeun is more than proud and happy to call each and every one of them family.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡♡♡♡ HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM JUNGEUN ♡♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
